


Halloween's not so bad

by ScilesMcCallinski



Series: Halloween 20gayteen [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), College Student Stiles, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Scott catches a glimpse of the dark hallway, only lit up every so often by the flickering lights. There's another scream, and he's pretty sure he even hears someone cackling. Stiles quickly slams the door shut.He leans back against it, his eyes closing as he lets out a noise that's somewhere between a sigh and a groan. "I hate Halloween."





	Halloween's not so bad

There's a muffled scream from somewhere outside the dorm room, followed closely by laughter that's bordering on maniacal. Scott lifts his head as he hears a familiar voice shout something along the lines of, "I swear to god, Ray, if you jump out at me one more time with that fucking mask on, I'm going to shove it so far up your—" 

The voice is cut off by more shrieking. Scott keeps his eyes fixed on the door, already expecting what comes next seeing as how this has been going on for the past three weeks. Sure enough, a few seconds later and the door's swinging open as Stiles walks in. 

"That's it. I'm never leaving this room again until Halloween's over." 

Scott catches a glimpse of the dark hallway, only lit up every so often by the flickering lights. There's another scream, and he's pretty sure he even hears someone _cackling_. Stiles quickly slams the door shut. 

He leans back against it, his eyes closing as he lets out a noise that's somewhere between a sigh and a groan. "I hate Halloween."

Scott can't help but notice he's a little paler than usual. He takes a second to listen to his heartbeat, finding it jumping like crazy, going way too fast. 

"You love Halloween," he says, but he doubts his own words.

"Correction: I used to." He opens his eyes, looking over at him, waving a hand vaguely in the air. "You know, before our lives got even more horrifying than any horror movie I've ever seen. I'd rather not spend an entire day—scratch that, with the way these idiots have been going, it's been an entire month. Either way, I don't want to be watching out for people dressed up as serial killers and werewolves, jumping out and screaming in my face when we basically already do that on a daily basis. Just... usually with a little more murder, of course." 

Scott's stomach twists at the reminder that this, the whole college thing, isn't their usual lives. That they're probably going to get a call tomorrow from someone back home saying that something's gone wrong and they need them to come back to stop some rogue werewolf, or some hunters, or maybe something different entirely. 

He can definitely see why Stiles isn't as excited about Halloween as he used to be. 

"Does that mean we're bailing on the party?" he asks, glancing down at the piece of paper sitting on the desk, the words _'all departed souls welcome to join us for a bloody night'_ in big, red and black letters. He has to suppress a laugh at the part underneath that reads, _'it'll be a Death Day Party that Nearly Headless Nick wouldn't miss'._

Stiles bites his lip as Scott looks over at him, chewing on it and sending him an apologetic look. "I think I might. You can still go, dude, but I just don't think I'm up for it tonight." 

"That's okay," Scott says with a small smile, giving a one-shouldered shrug. "I don't really feel up for going either." 

Stiles stops and his head tilts a little to the side in that familiar way that lets Scott know exactly what's coming. Then Stiles is shooting him that disbelieving look that says he doesn't believe him for a second.

Scott can't really blame him; it was half of a lie, really. If Stiles had said he wanted to go, then Scott would have been more than up for it. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't rather stay in their dorm instead. 

Not trusting that Scott's getting the message, Stiles says, "Yes, you do. You're just doing that thing where you pretend you don't want to do something because I said I don't want to and you'll feel bad about leaving me alone. Which you shouldn't, as I've told you way too many times, because I'm fine. Sometimes I like being alone." 

He finally moves away from the door and walks over to Scott, leaning against the desk. Scott raises his eyebrows at him as he glances down at the papers and books he has spread out in front of him to help him study for the exams coming up in the next few months. 

"Is that your subtle way of telling me you don't want me here? Because, it wasn't really that subtle, dude." 

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Of course it wasn't. When have I ever not wanted you around? I practically refused to let you move seats in Chemistry when Harris tried to separate us." 

Scott smiles, recalling Stiles holding onto his arm and telling Harris that he couldn't make him move because they had separation anxiety. Which was technically sort of true at the time, seeing as how Stiles hadn't left his side the entire month and Scott honestly wasn't sure what he would without Stiles right next to him, whispering to him and gently elbowing him in the ribs to get his attention. 

It was mainly only because Scott's dad had just left and Stiles didn't want him to feel alone. He definitely appreciated it, even if Harris still forced Scott to sit at the other side of the room. 

"But that's not the point," Stiles says. "You don't have to not go to the party just for me." 

"That's not what I'm doing," Scott says, shaking his head, and he means it. "I didn't really want to go anyway. Parties aren't exactly my thing if you haven't noticed." 

Stiles snorts at that, clearly agreeing, and Scott grins.

"Besides," he adds, "I'd rather spend the night here with you. " 

Stiles looks at him and all Scott can do is hold his gaze, letting him search for any hint of a lie, just to be sure he really isn't saying it for his benefit only. Then his lip twitches up and he nudges Scott's leg. 

"You're so cheesy," he says, rolling his eyes, but Scott can tell he isn't complaining. Then he asks, "but if we're not going to the party, then what are we gonna do?" He raises his eyebrows at the desk. "Spend Halloween studying?" 

Scott considers it, thinking over their options that don't involve leaving the dorm. A few come to mind but he quickly dismisses them for reasons that don't need explaining and definitely shouldn't be voiced out loud.

He shrugs. "We could watch some movies? We've got a bunch of snacks and everything, so it would be like a movie night. And we still need to watch the new Pitch Perfect." 

Stiles snorts and pushes away from the desk, squeezing Scott's shoulder as he passes him. 

"This is why I love you, Scotty." 

Scott smiles, ducking his head as his stomach does that familiar swoopy thing and his skin goes all warm. He just rubs the back of his neck, looking down at the papers in front of him as Stiles stops at the little counter that's really just a table in the corner of the room. 

"How does this sound?" he starts, turning back to face him. "We watch Scream first. Just so that we're still doing something Halloween-y. And then we can watch Pitch Perfect 3 and a bunch of other happy, cheesy movies that do not involve werewolves, demons, or anything like that in the slightest. Hell, I'll even watch a romance movie at this point." 

Scott grins and watches him as he grabs one of the bags of popcorn they have stored away just in case of an emergency that involves them needing popcorn. Like now. 

"That sounds great," Scott says while thinking that _perfect_ would have been the word he'd have rather used to describe spending an entire night with Stiles, watching movies together like they used to. 

He finally gets up from the desk and joins Stiles over at the counter, sliding up next to him. He grabs their two mugs and Stiles glances at them as he finishes pouring the popcorn into a bowl, going to reach for the box of Halloween themed purple donuts they bought earlier while they were walking around the campus. 

"Hot chocolate," Scott explains, pulling out the bag of marshmallows from behind the pile of snacks, before moving past Stiles, reaching for the mini fridge that they seriously don't know how they're getting away with having.

Stiles pops a marshmallow into his mouth then says, "add in some whipped cream and I'll be falling in love with you."

Scott holds up the mini can he just pulled from the fridge. "Already on it." 

"Marry me," Stiles groans as Scott moves back to his previous spot next to him. 

"Okay, but I wanna watch Pitch Perfect before we start planning the wedding. Or at least let us get past the riff-off first, it's always the best part and I'm not missing it because you decided to propose to me." 

Scott grins as Stiles mock glares at him then roll his eyes, his mouth curving up. 

"Well, it's good to know where your priorities lie," he says, pretending to sound hurt for all of two seconds. "But you're right and we are absolutely watching the riff-off before we do anything else. If our wedding can wait, so can Scream." 

He nudges Scott with a grin then grabs the popcorn and the donuts, heading over to Scott's bed and flopping down on it. Scott stays at the counter to finish making the hot chocolate, and possibly also so that Stiles won't see just how much he's smiling. 

He shakes his head to himself. He's really in deep with this, and yet, he can't bring himself to worry that much about it like he used to when they were younger. Maybe it's because Stiles makes it so easy for him to flirt without it being a big deal. Especially when Stiles is the one who starts it nearly every time, and is almost always the handsier of the two. 

Maybe that's why it's been so hard to get rid of the tiny bit of hope at the back of his mind that's been popping up more and more recently, wondering if he's just imagining Stiles flirting with him way more often than usual. If the way he's made it a habit to wrap an arm around his waist when he comes up behind him, even when he's in the middle of talking to someone, is possibly something more than just Stiles being his usual unaware-of-personal-space self. 

Scott pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind as he finally turns and walks over to the bed, carrying the two mugs. He hands one of them to Stiles before settling down beside him, watching him set up the first movie. 

"Okay," Stiles says, dragging the word out as Scott takes a sip of his hot chocolate and he finishes typing away at his laptop. "You ready?"

Scott nods, lowering his mug, and instead of pressing play, Stiles just stares at him. He can already guess why, especially if the way he seems to be biting back a grin is anything to go on. That, and he can feel the cold spot on the center of his nose and his lips that tells him some of the cream got left behind. 

Stiles doesn't say anything. Instead, he leans forward, so close that Scott almost goes crosseyed to try and see him. His chest tightens, the air getting stuck somewhere in his throat. Stiles' eyes dart down and that does nothing to help his sudden breathing problems or the way that his heart's started trying to come up through his throat and out of his chest at the same time. 

Scott doesn't know why, or what he's thinking, but before Stiles can do or say anything, Scott surges forward, pressing their lips together and making sure at least some of the cream gets on Stiles' face as well, even tilting his head enough to press his nose into his cheek.

That's absolutely at least a good three-quarters of the reason he's doing it. Payback for all of the times Stiles smeared whipped cream from their smoothies all over his face. The other quarter feels a little more selfish, more like curiosity's finally getting the better of him.

He pulls back with a grin, unable to help himself when he notices he was successful. Stiles just blinks at him, his lips slightly parted in surprise—and now slightly coated in whipped cream.

"You made that way too easy, dude," Scott says and swipes his thumb across the bit of cream on his cheek, smearing it even more. 

That's when Stiles starts laughing, swatting Scott's hand away and scrunching his face up, causing Scott to join in a second later. He wipes the cream away with his thumb. Then he's licking it off and Scott's jaw slackens. He does try not to watch too intently, but he's never been great at having self-control when it comes to Stiles' mouth, seeing as how he has a tendency to put everything and anything he can in it and make it extremely hard not to notice. 

It definitely doesn't help when his tongue's involved. 

Stiles glances at him and Scott can only raise his eyebrows in response to getting caught staring at him. Not that Stiles seems to mind. His mouth curves up in a way that's halfway between a smirk and a grin. 

"Want some help?" he asks, that familiar mischevious look on his face as he eyes the spot of cream left on Scott's lips.

Scott rolls his eyes and reaches up to use his thumb to get rid of it himself, but before he can, Stiles grabs his hand, stopping him. He just winks, sending Scott's heart somewhere across the room. Then he leans in again and his lips find Scott's for the second time, drawing a noise of surprise out of him. 

Stiles presses forward a little more, like he's trying to ease him into it, get him to relax. All while Scott can feel him smiling against his mouth, still holding onto one of his hands. Scott can't help but let the part of him that's been aching for this for so long win, telling himself that even if it's just a joke, he can at least have these few seconds, right?

As if agreeing with him, Stiles' tongue darts out across his lips, and Scott melts into it, leaning into Stiles' touch and kissing right back. All he can taste is the whipped cream and a little bit of the hot chocolate as he angles his head to make it easier—which it does, their mouths sliding together much smoother now, less bumping of noses.         

Scott gets so lost in the kiss, in the warmth of Stiles' mouth, his tongue, even the sound of his uneven heartbeat, trying to process that this is really happening while also making sure that he doesn't accidentally drop his mug and spill the hot chocolate all over his bed or the both of them.

Stiles makes a noise from somewhere in the back of his throat, then pulls back, but only enough to look at Scott. He pauses for a second or two and Scott can do nothing other than hold his gaze, his lips still slightly parted. He tries not to think about how red and kiss-swollen Stiles' lips are, making them even more noticeable than usual, or how flushed his cheeks are, spreading all the way down his neck.

"I think I got it," Stiles says, and his lips twitch at the corners. "Don't you?"

Scott raises his eyebrows, but a smile slowly makes its way onto his face. "Yeah, I think you did."

"Good. Then my job here is done and we can now officially start Halloween movie night."

Stiles moves back, adjusting the position of his laptop and the bowl of popcorn with his free hand. He glances at Scott to silently check that he's ready, and Scott gives a little nod. He doesn't miss Stiles' eyes flicking down to his mouth for just a second before turning back to the laptop and pressing play. 

The movie starts and Stiles settles down, relaxing as he leans into Scott's side, just enough to go unnoticed. Except Scott does notice and he can't keep the smile off his face. He looks at him, watching Stiles' eyes focus on the screen as he takes a drink from his mug, the whipped cream almost completely melted into the hot chocolate by now. 

He slips his arm around Stiles' shoulders, carefully watching for a reaction. Stiles' mouth curves up but he quickly hides it with another sip, his eyes never leaving the screen. All he does is reach for a donut and take a bite out of it.

Scott can already see this going wrong, seeing as how they decided it would be a great idea to buy the ones filled with toffee apple sauce. Then again, maybe it won't be so bad, he thinks as he turns his attention to the movie, Stiles kissing him to get rid of the whipped cream on his lips still in the back of his mind. 

In fact, it just gives them an excuse to do it again, grinning as they press a light kiss to the corner of each other's mouth, saying it's just because of the sauce, even when they haven't taken another bite of anything yet. Scott definitely doesn't mind. He just smiles as Stiles rambles about something happening in the movie, both of them enjoying the riff-off, just like they expected they would.

And when sneaking kisses turn to them ignoring one of the less exciting parts of the movie and giving up on all subtlety and excuses in favour of making out, Scott deems this Halloween far better than any of the ones they've had in the past few years. Even if they do nearly jump out of their skin from someone bursting into the room to try and scare them, just at the exact moment that a character in the movie is getting murdered. Halloween at college isn't all that bad.


End file.
